


艾利/朗读者 #5 苦艾酒（下）

by Ordovician



Series: 朗读者 The Reader [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	艾利/朗读者 #5 苦艾酒（下）

城堡坐落在一座僻静的山峰上，通体白色，远远望去像山谷里的一座玲珑的雪雕。春夏时节，碧绿而幽静的山谷常因这座白色古堡而多出几分寒冷的神秘；而每当冬季到来，落雪覆盖山峦，城堡就化作山顶积雪的一部分。在一年四季中，城堡都是这座凄清的山谷中绝妙的一景，尽管这样的景色鲜有人知。  
实际上，美轮美奂的景色只是远观时的表象。近看时，城堡便只是一座绿荫丛中的白色废墟。它早在二百多年前就已经毁于战火，内里的富丽与华美早已不复存在，只留下一副美丽的空壳，苍凉地伫立在山岗上。  
两人沿着谷底的溪流向上攀援，渐渐走入山腰间的黑森林里。在这个高度几乎已经看不到阔叶林，山路两侧只有笔直的松木和杉木齐刷刷地林立着，它们高大得不见树冠的身躯遮蔽了阳光，形成一片阴郁的绿翳，只在针叶的缝隙间漏出一缕缕丝状的光线。  
“据说修建这座城堡的，是十七世纪时一个酷爱童话的国王。他按照自己幼年时的幻想构筑了这座行宫，最后却因此荒于朝政，丢掉了王位和自己的国家。”艾伦一边讲述着，一边攀上一块陡峭的岩石，他回身朝走在后面的利维尔伸出一只手，将他拉上来。“这个国王到最后也没能看到城堡的竣工。后来一个普鲁士人带着他的军队打到这里，认为是这座过于美丽的城堡招致了灾祸，便下令毁掉了它。”  
“意料之中的结局。”  
“我不明白，为什么人们总是认为美丽的东西是有罪的。难道制造它们的不是人类自己吗？”  
“那是因为人类总是摆脱不了自相矛盾的愚蠢。”  
他们沉默下来，继续向上攀登。地面上堆积着一层松软的、厚厚的细碎枯枝，每踩上一步都会发出爆栗般的脆响，在寂静中这声音就像是紧贴着耳朵发出似的。利维尔走得很慢，因此即便艾伦在前面跑得像匹欢脱的小马，也还是要时不时地停下来等他。山路越走越陡峭，不久，前方出现一条白色碎石铺就的坡道，这条坡道曲曲折折通向山顶，尽头就是城堡的大门。  
古堡的入口处有一条通往地窖的楼梯。爱探险的艾伦拉着利维尔想要下去瞧个究竟，但后者却将手缩到裤子口袋里，站在原地没动。  
“你自己去吧，我在这里等着。”  
艾伦回身摸了摸利维尔冰凉的双臂：“你冷了吧？要不要加件衣服？”  
“我不冷。我只是不喜欢太过阴暗的地方。”  
男孩立刻坚决地表示他对地窖没有兴趣。他牵着利维尔的手来到二楼的回廊。即使是被毁掉了大半，城堡残存下来的部分仍然复杂得像座迷宫。回廊的每一个转角都有通往其他方向的甬道和楼梯，甬道和楼梯又连接着相同的回廊，就像是无限循环的数列，稍有不慎就会迷失其中。  
墙上的一副马赛克镶嵌画引起了艾伦的注意。那是一个有着粉红色翅膀、目光如炬的天使，脚下是一个跪着祈祷的人。细看时，旁边的墙壁上还刻有一行细小的文字：  
“惟愿我的言语 现在写上 都记录在书上 用铁笔镌刻 用铅灌在磐石上 直存到永远”  
这句誓愿，不知出于什么原因为不知名的人刻下。也许是一名生命即将到达尽头的士兵，也许是一位逃亡中的贵族，也许是一对偶然漫步至此的情人。艾伦开始想象，在这看似平静的语气下，会隐藏着怎样的曲折故事。  
回过神来，利维尔已不见踪影。  
成排的柳叶窗在空荡荡的走廊里投下巨大而整齐的黑影，像是在故作神秘似的缄默不语。和年长的恋人走散了的少年在其间匆忙穿梭着，紊乱的脚步声打破了走廊里的沉寂空气。他沿着走廊绕过两个转角，才在墙壁的投影间看到一个人影，那是在窗台上曲膝坐着的利维尔的影子。男人正侧头眺望远处的山景，手中捏着那朵从衬衫口袋里取下的蔷薇花。阳光照在他柔顺的黑发上，反射出黑缎一样的光泽。  
“来。”  
仿佛是为了补偿少年寻找他时的心焦，利维尔朝他伸出了手。  
“看，多好的风景。”  
艾伦被眼前的景象迷住了。从这一侧的窗口看去，整个山谷一览无余。富有层次感的森林从山顶绵延至山脚，谷底是大片丝绒般的草地，远处可以看到他们落脚的小镇，以及像一条蓝色细带一样在其间蜿蜒的莱茵河。山腰间低矮的云朵随风游移，使得山谷中的光线变幻莫测。  
这景象让他感到无比舒畅——阳光的温度将古堡里的阴郁感驱散殆尽，他闭上眼睛，朝迎面吹来的夏风张开双臂。  
“心情不错啊，小鬼。给我念会儿书怎么样？”  
艾伦等待这句话已多时。他麻利地从背包里取出那本读了一多半的法语版《蝴蝶梦》，跳上窗台，面对着利维尔坐下。利维尔对这本书很感兴趣，这几天一直在让艾伦读它。故事正进行到第二十章，利维尔凝神听着，不时蹙起眉毛。  
“呐，艾伦，你说——”这一章结束后，利维尔开口道，蔷薇花在他的手中打着旋儿：“如果这个女主角一早就知道她的丈夫有如此可怕的过去，她还会嫁给他吗？”  
“我想……婚姻是可以选择的，但爱却不能——”艾伦思索了一下，爽快地答道，“她也许不会嫁给他，但对他的爱无法改变。”  
利维尔将蔷薇放在鼻尖下细嗅着。一瞬间，艾伦好像看到他笑了笑。白色的花冠忽然脱落下来，利维尔将它拾起，握在手心里。  
“这也会是你的做法吗。”他用几乎听不见的声音说道。他将手伸向空中，摊开手掌，让散开的白色花瓣飘落在山崖间。

 

他们回到下榻的旅馆时已是晚上。利维尔先去洗了澡，出浴后照例只穿了衬衫。男人在床边收拾东西的时候，艾伦捉住他的衣角探头去闻，得到的是手背上响亮的一记：“臭小鬼快给我去洗澡。”  
洗好澡出来后，屋里的灯已经熄掉。利维尔并没在床上，而是站在在窗边眺望夜景。  
艾伦走到他身后，和他一起看着外面的夜空。漫天的星斗在漆黑的穹幕中闪耀，远比他小时候玩过的星空表盘壮观的多。大熊星座的尾巴像一把勺子，永恒地镇守着天际中央；而在银河彼端，天蝎座的红心像一团微暗的火，幽幽燃烧在地平线之上。  
“利维尔，你相信占星术吗？”艾伦忽然以少年特有的单纯思路发问。  
“……你是说那种神秘主义的玩意儿？”  
他并未在意他的口气。他凑上前，若即若离地蹭着那头湿发上的香气。  
“据说，星辰的运转会主宰人的命运。我们会和什么人相遇，也许都是受了它们的影响。因为这个，我特别喜欢观察夜空。”  
男人听着，不置可否。片刻他问：  
“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“啊，算是有吧。”艾伦的脸上泛起一丝苦涩的笑。“我有个叫米卡莎的妹妹，原本是隔壁一对犹太夫妇的孩子。她的父母被秘密警察抓走时，她刚好在我家玩，才幸免于难。她无处可去，我们就收留了她。”  
“原来如此。家里藏匿着犹太人，你的童年一定过得很辛苦。”  
“我们在家里得时刻保持安静。可是我并不孤单。”他微笑道，“我很高兴能有她的陪伴。”  
“你的父母一定都是很伟大的人。”  
男孩湖绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝阴翳。  
“是的，我妈妈就是为了保护我们而死的。”  
男人沉默了。他朝后探出手，安抚男孩那颤抖的脖颈。  
可怕的回忆正使他陷入一种强迫症式的絮语中：“我亲眼看着她倒在枪口下。那是我第一次见到子弹穿透人的身体，就像是……”  
“艾伦，看着我。”利维尔转过身，捧住比他高半头的少年的脸。他沉静的注视让艾伦渐渐清醒过来。“这个世界上已经没有那么多危险了。”  
为了帮面前的男孩恢复镇定，利维尔开始以一种小鹿添水的方式啜吻他的嘴唇。那是只有利维尔能做到的，温柔、轻快的抚慰，胜过世上任何一剂安神的良药。艾伦感到平静了，释然了。迷蒙中，他看见利维尔俯向他的下身，去触碰他的腰带。  
他阻止了那双手。在对方的疑惑中，他将他抱起放到窗台上。  
“从前都是你宠溺着我，今天就让我来宠溺一下你吧。”他悄声在利维尔耳边说。

水银般的月光倾泻下来，将利维尔的身体镀上一层月白色。这副身体的双手撑在身后的半圆形飘窗上，悬空的双腿无处放置，只有勾叠在艾伦的肩头。他的头部逆着光线，看不清表情，只能隐约瞥见因承受欲望而微张着的嘴。  
男孩正用舌头取悦着他。他绕着圈舔弄着那个在他手中毫无抵抗力的物事，希望能给予它最深入、最全面的刺激。他知道自己的技巧不能与利维尔相比，但他还是能从对方身上看到他期待的反应。  
他猛地一口吮掉嘴里的所有空气，几乎要把对方的前端也吞进喉咙里。利维尔的小腹猛然抽缩了一下，他推开艾伦的肩头让他离开自己。  
“小混蛋……你这么想提前结束吗？”  
艾伦站起身，把住利维尔的腰，将他拉向自己的胯部。这突兀的动作让利维尔倒吸了口气，但没有抗拒。他没忘解开对方上衣那几粒多余的扣子。不太宽阔的胸膛坦露出来，在月色下泛着冷腻的白。他轻轻地吻了他左侧胸口的突起——唇瓣随着里面那颗心脏的一记跳动而震颤——他留心没有触碰到肋下的那处凹陷。  
利维尔的腿虽然不长，可是比例极佳。大腿周围的肌肉纤长而匀称，完美地衔接着臀部和腰际的线条。当艾伦抬起这两条漂亮的腿，将它们折向主人的身体时，极具情色意味的画面却因这双腿的短小而显出几分可爱。这副柔韧性极好的身体任他摆布着，接受着他湿漉漉的亲吻，像接受夜半时分一场小雨的恩泽。瘦削的，小巧的，男性的身体……不知从何时起，这些杂糅的印象已成了他欲念的限定条件，利维尔是这些限定的初始，也是唯一的终结点。  
他分开那双腿，将自己送入对方体内。  
利维尔弓起了整条背脊，那是身体的本能退缩反应。可是他的头已经抵上窗子，他的腰身被男孩牢牢把握着，他被挤压在狭小的空间内无处可逃。他唯有承受下身袭来的冲击，身体被不断顶向后方坚硬的窗扇。  
视线已经模糊，满天银亮的星斗好似都在旋转，它们在恢宏夜空中划开奇异的光圈，像是某个不幸画家笔下带有眩晕幻觉的星夜。男人的一只手臂胡乱挣向空中，扭开了旁边的半扇窗子，夜风灌入，吹动纱帘裹住了男人的脸。  
他将纱帘拨开，瞧着男人浸透在月光里的面容。他在那上面看到的痛苦大过于快感。默不作声的作法无异于延长自己的疼痛，艾伦现在才意识到男人是这样的习性。  
“很痛吗？为什么不叫我停下来？”  
对方声音嘶哑：“这点小事不用管它。”  
男孩仍在犹豫着。男人索性将双腿缠上他的腰，整个人盘在他身上。  
“那么在意我的感觉的话，就快点让我射出来。”他在艾伦耳边低语。

那天晚上，当两人终于一起产生高潮的痉挛时，艾伦看清夜空中挂着的那轮圆月并不是完整的。月色皎洁，像是他们白天喝过的苦艾酒。这是他与利维尔一同经历的第一个夜晚，他不知道这样的夜晚今后还会有几个，还能有几个。他紧紧抓着熟睡的利维尔的手，不忍入眠，生怕这一切会突然化为虚无。  
如果苦难的尽头便是至福，那紧随其后的又会是什么？  
他不愿去想，也不想知道答案。  
他只想让这一刻的安宁，永远地延续下去。

 

tbc


End file.
